


Peaceful Easy Feeling

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: As in they haven’t had the talk yet but it’s inevitable, Fluff, Getting Together, It’s just really soft you guys, M/M, Or implied getting together I guess, POV Stiles Stilinski, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: A sleepy interlude leads to the possibility of more for Stiles and Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Peaceful Easy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).



> Hey! So this little scenario popped into my head as I was falling asleep last night, all warm and cosy, and I hope that feeling of contentment comes through in the story. When I started writing I realized I could fit the story into a drabble and incorporate the prompt words _wire, star, solid _into it as well. The prompt words came from the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. Title from The Eagles song of the same name because it just seemed to fit the mood of this little scene. Dedicated to Jmeelee for helping me find just the right word when I needed it, in both this drabble and my last one (and many previous ones too), thank you. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :-)__

He’d move in a minute. Any. Minute. Now.

He just felt so… lulled. Derek’s body, warm and solid, where Stiles had nodded off against him, his head on Derek’s chest, Derek’s arm around Stiles’ shoulders, his hand stroking his hair… wait… Derek was stroking his hair! Derek, star of all Stiles’ fantasies these days, be they X-rated or sweetly domestic. This moment felt like one of the latter. His heart stuttered in his chest, his whole body a live wire.

“Relax,” Derek mumbled sleepily, pulling him closer. “Cuddle now, talk later, ‘kay?”

And just like that Stiles was calm again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope that we all find the peace and contentment the guys have here. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
